Night Dancer
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: Momo Hinamori seems to be a girl who is just talented in Dance as well as Combat however, at night combines those skills to become the theif Night Dancer. What happens when she and her partner end up "stealing" more than they mean to? HitsuHina
1. The Night Dancer

Night Dancer

Summary: At day, Momo Hinamori seems to be a girl who lives in run down Rukongai who is talented at dancing, singing, and combat, but at night shes combines those skills to become the famous thief, Night Dancer. What happens when she accidentally steals someone who can reveal her true identity? As well as the other members of her group?

_**(First Person POV)**_

Night was coming; which meant it was time for us to wake up and become the thieves of the night. My name, is Night Dancer, I'm part of the group called Yuro No Koa; it consists of myself, Snow Panther, and Princess Techno. No one really knows anyone other than myself, but without the others, I wouldn't be able to do what I do. I'm the thief of the group, my job is pretty self exclamatory; break in, steal the item, get out and that's about it. However, I also have to fight off the guards if I have to. My partner, Snow Panther is the look out, she helps me to fight if she has to but other than that, she keeps a look out on the positions of the guards and helps me get in and out. Princess Techno is the brains oddly. Even though she can be an airhead but she helps to plan the layout of the place and the best path for getting what we plan on stealing.

Anyways, its time now. I put on my black ballet type outfit and pulled my hair out of its normal bun. The straps crisscross in the front and in the back. The leotard is backless and both, the leotard and tutu are black. I put on my shoes and my butterfly shaped mask that only covered my eyes then I went to the forest to wait on my partners. Snow Panther was already there, she was wearing her white halter top along with her white mini skirt. She had cat paw mittens on along her her cat paw like shoes. Her white scarf was tied around her neck, partially hiding her mouth.

"You ready Dancer?" Her voice was calm and quiet; not like the usual loud one she had during the day.

"Yeah... So where to this time?" I replied while looking over the village of Rukongai. Even though it was run down, the people still managed to find happiness within each other, however, sadly, that isn't enough. Rukongai used to be so, beautiful, so calm and peaceful; now, its decaying into slums. Its no longer the beautiful place I used to know and violence was a huge problem before Yuro No Koa.

"The Kurosaki mansion. Here's the layout..." Snow Panther showed me the lay out and where to get in and out. I took my earpiece and adjusted the volume. Snow and I managed to trick the guard into letting us into Seireitei. We headed to the Kurosaki mansion and landed on the roof. Snow gave me the directions to get in and I managed to sneak in without being noticed. I made it to the treasure room and took a vase that had strawberries printed over it. Not making a sound, I began to make my way out and then I heard something. I looked around but saw nothing. I was continuing my way out when I got lost in the halls of the mansion. Suddenly, I felt something, a hand, on my shoulder and I turned around and met beautiful emerald eyes. I felt my heart stop and my face heat up...he was so handsome and I was lost in his sea green eyes; my body felt weightless and it seemed all time had stopped. I was, hypnotized.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was cold and harsh. I took a deep breath trying to snap myself back into reality.

"My name... is Night Dancer." His eyes widened with surprise and he seemed shocked.

"So...So your that wanted thief?" Yep, no doubt he was in shock.

_**(Flashback; Normal POV)**_

_"Night Dancer huh?" a boy with gravity defying snow white hair said while leaning back in a chair with his hands placed behind his head. He thought about the news article and let out a deep sigh._

_(News Article)_

_**Seireitei Times!**_

_**The famous thief, Night Dancer strikes again!**_

_Last night, the thief, Night Dancer, stole the priceless Azure Peacock painting from the Ayasegawa palace. The authorities are still trying to track down this thief to retrieve the painting, and place her under arrest. The guards are still trying to track down this apparently dangerous, yet gentle thief. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts or any information about the thief, we ask that you report that information to the authorities. Do not attempt to apprehend her yourself. We have spoken to the three guards whom where fighting her from the Ayasegawa Palace and this is what they have to say:  
>"<span>This...this is just unbelievable. We had our 3 best guards surrounding her and she still managed to beat us without breaking a sweat. Whats even more unbelievable is that she had the painting in her hand and she didn't even drop it or break it in any way while she fought us<span>."  
>"<span>This is one dangerous thief despite her seemingly gentle nature. We will have to step up our game in order to try to catch her since according to rumors, she has help from two others. Even though we don't want to, we may have to resort to lethal methods in order to capture this dangerous thief."<span>_

_"Even though she doesn't seem like it, she is a very experienced fighter. Her moves are dance like and very hard to predict not to mention, they pack a wallop. She "danced" around all of us although, she tends to only use her legs and kicks when fighting. So at least we know something about her fighting style that may help us in the future."_

_And there you have it. IF you have any information regarding this thief or anything that may help lead to her capture, please report it to the authorities. No one knows anything about her true identity nor do we have any photos of this thief so please, be very careful. _

_**(Flashback end; Normal POV)**_

"I'm surprised that you would just say who are you are like." The boy with gravity defying hair said. The masked thief just shrugged her shoulders and sighed a bit.

"So, do you plan on capturing me?" Her voice was calm and quiet.

"Of course I do...although... You don't seem dangerous like the articles have been saying." He replied coolly and then continued "I wonder why they would say that..." as if he where wondering about her true threat level.

"This is why." The thief quickly dealt a powerful kick to his side and ran off while he was on the ground. He cursed under his breath and quickly took off after the masked beauty.

"You're not getting away this time!" He yelled after her. She looked back and then continued running from him, getting more and more lost in the twists and turns of the mansion. Her foot steps where fast, yet silent and graceful.

"Snow...I'm lost in the mansion and there's someone following me. I need a way out." She spoke into her small microphone slightly panicked. She rounded a corner and saw a window, she quicken her pace and prepared herself for a long jump. "Never mind I see a win-" she was cut off by a flash of white.

"Oh no you don't." The boy with spiky hair said while jumping out in front of the thief surprising her a bit. She let out a small gasp tried to skid to a stop but she slipped and fell due to the fact that her shoes couldn't get any traction on the wooden floor. She quickly flipped herself back onto her feet a prepared for a fight.

"Dancer! Dancer!" Snow panther yelled into microphone upon hearing her friend's slight gasp and the boy's voice. "Dammit..." the white panther cursed slightly while preparing to go in and help her friend.

The masked thief grunted as she threw kick after kick at him. The male with emerald eyes and gravity defying hair blocked each kick effortlessly. He counted with his own punch once he saw an opening which she blocked with one of her kicks. They fought for who knows how long. Breathing heavily, the thief managed to stay on her feet. Her legs where lightly bruised from coming in contact with his arms and hands so much. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer in this fight, with the vase still in hand, she looked around for a way out.

Meanwhile, Snow Panther was making her way through the palace trying to find her friend. Unlike her friend, she wasn't the most silent runner and had awakened Prince Kurosaki. He groggily woke up and walked out of his room and was run into by a certain panther. She crashed into him and quickly rolled off of him and continued searching for her partner.

"The fuck was that...?" the orange haired strawberry sat up and looked in the direction that the girl had ran and took off after her.

"Dancer!" Snow Panther had called out when she had managed to find her friend. Night Dancer turned around and was shocked yet relieved. "Lets get outta here!" The panther was saying while catching a glimpse of Night Dancer's snowy haired foe. Just then, a certain strawberry came into the hall he was running so fast that he couldn't stop and ended up crashing into his emerald eyed friend since the ballerina and panther had stepped out of the way and tripped him.

The two girls took this time to escape and ran towards the window. They both jumped out and ran into the forest with the boys hot on their trails.

"What are we gonna do? They're pretty persistent." Snow Panther wondered while looking back to see the two boys catching up to them.

"Disappearing act." Night Dancer replied while splitting away from her friend very quickly and both of them, seemingly disappearing.

"Where the hell did they go?" The strawberry yelled agitated due to the fact that they had gotten away.

"Tch... like I know." The snowy haired male responded. He scanned the area and saw no signs of either of them. "Common...lets head back." he said sternly with his usual permanent scowl on his face. Then, everything went black for the two males.

_**(Hours later)**_

The two males had woke up with two girls peering over them. One with chocolate brown eyes and her hair tied into a bun. The other had a bang that went down the middle of her face that curved over her nose at the end. She had purple eyes and her hair was combed down but was slightly spiky at the ends.

"Are you guys okay...? We found you passed out in the forest." The one with violet eyes said while moving away. The strawberry sat up and looked around. He was in a somewhat run down hut that look somewhat stable.

"Yeah... What had happened?" The chocolate eyed girl asked.

"We aren't sure... we where chasing some thieves and suddenly we passed out." The orange haired boy with brown eyes said. The two girls looked at each other and then looked back at the two males in front of them.

"What are your names?" The girl with brown eyes said while looking at them. "My name is Momo Hinamori and my friend is Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this shorty is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya glared at Kurosaki for calling him short.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 well I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if I moved a little too fast towards the end though as well as any OOCness because I kind of needed to do that for the story.<strong>


	2. Stuck and the Mysterous Blonde

Night Dancer

Chapter 2

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Momo replied. "Um... You two don't seem to be from around here. Where are you from?"

"We're from Seireitei." Ichigo responded. "We should try to get back before my father begins worrying." He shuddered at the thought and began to stand up. "Come on Toshiro."

Toshiro glared at Ichigo but got up without protest, he then turned to Rukia and Momo and asked "Do you girls know how to get back to Seireitei?"

"Yes... We can lead you to the gates if you would like." Momo said politely. The two girls led them out of their home and began to walk towards the gates which were heavily guarded. As they were walked down Toshiro and Ichigo took notice of how run down the area was. They walked in silence, just scanning the area until Ichigo decided to break the silence.

"Hey... Why is this place so run down?" He asked a little too bluntly.

Momo and Rukia glanced at each other for a moment with sad eyes silently arguing with each other over who should tell them the reason why. Then Rukia finally spoke up "Because... many of the people can't pay the high taxes so they end up losing their homes... Since they barely had any money to keep their homes or even feed their families, they began resorting to violence to try to get money. Only recently did the violence manage to tone down if not completely stop. At this moment, we can only hope that the taxes become lower because the people of Rukongai can't keep holding up like this..."

Ichigo and Toshiro both looked at each other and then Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's head and messed up her hair causing her to glare at him. "Don't worry... When Toshiro and I become kings we'll be sure to help the people of Rukongai out okay?" He said reassuringly while giving Rukia and thumbs up. Rukia then looked at him oddly.

"_You're_ the prince of Seireitei?" She asked skeptically while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... well... one of. The Kurosaki's and Hitsugaya's recently merged together to form one palace although there are still two princes. There's more princes in Seireitei though." He responded.

After about 30 minutes of walking and talking about random things, they finally made it to the Northern Gates that lead to Seireitei. Standing at the gate, was a guard who had shaggy, shoulder length brown hair and his eyes were coffee brown. He also had a stern expression on his face that could rival Toshiro's. Ichigo walked up to the man and said, "I'm Prince Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya. May we get back to Seireitei from here?"

The gate keeper raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to laugh loudly and said, "Yeah right kid, and I'm King Aizen," he then stopped laughing and continued, "Plus, without proper ID I'm not allowed to let anyone into, or out of this dump." The sarcasm was evident in his voice and Rukia and Momo both gave him glares for calling their home a "dump". Ichigo reached into his pocket, ready to show this douche who he was but, Ichigo didn't have his ID. He looked to Toshiro who only shook his head since he didn't have his ID either. Sadly, all of them had to turn back.

After about 15 minutes of walking a tall, slender male with silver hair with a purple hue to it came walking up to them, "Hey Peachy, sup Midget, I went to ya house to see if chu where at home but I couldn't find ya." He said to them while ducking under a kick thrown to his head by Rukia.

"Sorry Gin-gin, Rukia and I where walking-"

"We were trying to get these two princes back to Seireitei." Rukia said while cutting Momo off and pointing to Toshiro and Ichigo, "Introduce yourself to them... I don't want to get sued..." Rukia continued.

Ichigo shot a glare to Rukia which she gladly returned, and then walked up to Gin and introduced himself, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Its nice to meet you uh...Gin-gin?" The last part came off more as a question because he was wondering who names their child Gin-gin. Ichigo held his hand out and Gin shook it, "I'm Gin Ichimaru. I'm one of Peach's and Midget's _(insert pause due to him dodging one of Rukia's kicks)_ friends." Gin then looked over Ichigo's shoulder and asked, "Hey, who's the shorty?"

Toshiro glared at Gin and cautiously walked up to him and said in his usual, cold voice, "Toshiro Hitsugaya..." for some reason, something about Gin didn't sit right with Toshiro. His eyes are closed and he looks like fox, sneaky and deceitful. _"I better keep an eye on him..."_ Toshiro thought suspiciously.

"Oh... My name is Gin Ichimaru." Gin said with a smile on his face while holding out his hand. Toshiro just looked at his hand as if he were some kind of disease. "Ey what's wrong? Don'tcha know ya suppose ta shake it?" Gin asked.

Toshiro glared at him and then back down to his hand, Gin withdrew his hand and placed it behind his head and rubbed it awkwardly, "What's wrong with him?" Gin asked while turning to Ichigo.

"He's just rude that's all." Ichigo responded while glancing down at Toshiro. Gin made an "Oh" with his mouth turned to Momo and Rukia who looked at each other and then Momo said, "Um... since you two are going to be stuck here for a while... why not tell us about yourselves?"

_**(Somewhere in Seireitei)**_

A young woman, who couldn't be older than 25 at the most, with strawberry blonde hair and ash colored eyes sat hugging her knees to her chest in her room. Even though the sun was shining, her room appeared gray and gloomy. She grabbed a small hand mirror from her dresser and looked into it. She was shocked at the reflection... The girl staring back at her was her, yet it didn't seem like it. She had a black eye and her eyes where red and swollen from crying. She pushed the mirror away and rested her head into her knees and thought to herself, _"I have to get out of here... what happened to me? I want to leave... But I'm afraid."_

Then there was a knock on the door, "Where's my fucking tea you dumb bitch?" a deep voice yelled. The strawberry blonde looked at the clock and gasped while covering her mouth. _"It's that time already?" _- "C-coming master!" She said back and quickly got up and ran down stairs to make tea for her master. It seemed as if the tea couldn't get done fast enough and she hastily placed it carefully on a small plate and went to her master's room.

When she arrived, her master took the tea and took about a mouthful of it before spitting it back out and on to here, "What the hell is this?" He yelled.

"Y-your tea sir..." The strawberry blonde replied timidly, "I-isn't that h-how you asked me to make it?"

"No it isn't! What the hell did you make this with? Crap? Go make it again you stupid bitch!" The man said while throwing the small tea cup on the hardwood floor and causing it to shatter, "And clean up that mess." He added before leaving the room. The strawberry blonde carefully picked up the pieces of the tea cup and cleaned up the spilled tea before running off into her room. She sat on her bed and hugged a pillow tightly to her chest while looking at a picture of her and a male with spiky white hair and teal eyes who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. _"I wonder how you're doing..."_ She thought to herself as she picked up the picture and held it in front of her. _"It's been a while since we've last spoken hasn't it?"_ It has been about 3 years since she last spoke to her small friend. To be honest, it has been a while since she has done anything really because she wasn't allowed to. She isn't allowed to speak with any of her friends without her master's permission; even though she didn't have many friends in Seireitei. She wasn't allowed to drink sake at all; which she loved doing. Anytime she went outside of the Palace, she had to inform her master and she had to wear a large, heavy, cloth with a hood over her head and body. She wasn't even allowed to go shopping for herself, she had to wear clothing that he bought for her. She wasn't even allowed to do the thing she loves doing the most; Sing. She was no longer the free spirited, lazy, flirty person she once was. Now, she was the total opposite, afraid and timid. Her eyes no longer held the determination and fire they did 3 years ago, now, they held brokenness and were dull, sad, and lifeless.

She placed the picture next to her on the night stand and sighed deeply. _"I'm sorry... But I have to get out of here..."_ and with that, she began to pack her things, She grabbed the picture and smiled a little for the first time in years, knowing what she was about to do. She put the picture in her bag and carefully lowered them to the ground before she herself, was out the window too. She grabbed her things and began to run away from the palace.

_**(Back in Rukongai)**_

It was getting late and Rukia, Momo, Gin, Toshiro, and Ichigo were back at Momo and Rukia's house.

"Sorry you two have to stay here longer than expected." Momo said apologetically.

"It's fine... Time away from the palace is what I needed anyways..." Toshiro responded while placing both hands behind is head and laying back onto the floor. Momo laid on her stomach next to him while using her hands to prop her head up and playfully swinging her legs.

"You said that you wrote songs right?" Momo asked curiously as Gin and Rukia made dinner.

"Yeah... but it's been about three years since I last wrote anything..." He responded while sighing. _"Yeah... three years... the last time I saw her..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end! There is a poll on my page vote for who you think the Mysterious Strawberry Blonde is!<em>**


End file.
